Just A Kiss
by MoMoPocky
Summary: First story published, yadda yadda...Sorry it's so short, bluh bluh bluh...You get the deal. On a starry night like tonight, Karkat tests his luck and tries something new. Slightly AU, probably OOC. Songfic for 'Just A Kiss'. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, hey. I am Mo-Mo the magnificent! Here to bring you my first ever fanfiction! It probably sucks… Anyway, please read and review, because it is one of my fave ships from Homestuck, John/Karkat, and it's pretty much AU, because I haven't really finished the web comic yet, and don't want to get anything wrong, but don't worry, Karkat's still a troll. It is a songfic for the song 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. I hope you will not be disappoints.

**Just A Kiss**

"Karkitty!" John's voice pierced the air around Karkat, disturbing him from the trash that humans called literature. "Kaaaaarkitty!" He called again, and Karkat grunted, irritated at the imbecilic nickname John insisted he'd call him as he burst through his bedroom door, taking hold of his hand and beginning to drag him out of the room yelling things like, "Karkitty! Karkitty! Oooh! You gotta see this!" Karkat only got angrier. "What the _fuck _are you doing, fuckass? It's twelve in the motherfucking morning! Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, ASLEEP?" John scoffed, still pulling the almost infuriated troll from the bedroom. "Not even! Anyway, c'mon Karkitty! There's, like, no clouds out tonight!" _"So?" _John stared in disbelief. "Jus-Just c'mon and I'll show you!" Karkat glared. _"No." _He stated coldly, and even the ever-effervescent John felt the room's temperature drop a few degrees, but he remained determined. "Pleeeeeeaaase, Karkat?" He put on a kicked-puppy face, and his buckteeth poked out a teeny bit as he did so. Karkat felt his face heat up gradually and he looked away. "F-Fine." He surrendered, and John fist pumped in victory. "But, If it's something stupid, I swear-""It won't be!" John giggled and started running to the front door, dragging a yelling, annoyed Karkat behind him. "F-Fuckass! Stop running so fast! I almost-F-Fuck…" He trailed off, gaping at the sight he was currently beholding. The seemingly endless sky had blended and faded shades of deep blue, indigo, violets, and navy, and was speckled with differently shaped, sporadically placed, flickering and twinkling globules of light and energy, a bright contrast to the dark space around them. In short, it was a scene straight from a cheesy romantic movie. He gaped in awe, but then quickly noticed that John was still holding his hand and started blushing profusely. Apparently, John had noticed as well, as he jerked away suddenly and his words had taken on a nervous stutter. "Wh-Why don't we go sit d-down in the grass and look at the stars f-for a while, Karkat…" The troll looked at him strangely, but agreed.

Lying here with you so close to me,

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe,

I'm caught up in this moment,

Caught up in your smile.

When they had gotten situated on the ground, John started pointing out constellations, but Karkat was focused on something other than the small, unimportant balls of gas millions of miles away. Namely, the bucktoothed derp lying next to him. He ran his eyes over his stunningly black hair, then down to his chest and started musing idly about how much he just wanted to bury his face in it and immerse himself in the light, cologne-y aroma that had always surrounded John. He analyzed his face, running his eyes along his nice, smooth-looking peach-toned cheeks, then to his slightly strong jawbone, to his blue eyes, brightly shining as he spoke enthusiastically about the stars, and soon let his gaze drop to his perfectly shaped lips, moving temptingly as he spoke. He glanced down at John's hand, resting idly on the grassy earth, and swallowed hard to gather up the courage to tentatively reach over and place his own hand upon John's, squeezing it slightly.

I've never opened up to anyone,

So hard to hold back,

When I'm holding you in my arms.

We don't need to rush this,

Let's just take this slow.

"Oh! K-Kar…What are you…" He trailed off, blushing furiously at the sudden body contact. "Sh…Just relax…" Karkat started acting upon pure instinct and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. John's eyes flew open, and then fluttered closed, and Karkat deepened it slightly, being cautious as to not do anything to make the boy feel uncomfortable.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,

Just a touch of the fire growing so bright,

I don't want to mess this thing up,

I don't want to push too far.

A small groan escaped John's lips as the troll crawled on top of him, angling the kiss easier and gaining better leverage. Karkat's heart fluttered slightly and he kept going, moving his lips in sync with John's. It felt amazing as John's hands made their way from the dirt ground to Karkat's face, and he pulled his body against his own. Karkat pressed his tongue against the boy's lower lip, and it all crumbled down as John finally realized what was happening and pulled away frantically. He pushed the troll off from on top of him and started to get up, covering his mouth in horror of what he had recently done. He stumbled quite a few times, but finally managed to stand and run back into the house panicking, leaving Karkat outside, shocked and angry at what he himself had done as well.

**Finis**

A/N: Sooooo? How was it? Again, please read and review, and flames will be used to make pasta. Thanks. There might be another chapter to this if I can get on a computer soon enough. Tell me what you think!

-Mo-Mo the Malevolent


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yesss...This is the next chapter...because I'm bored on the computer. In a few sentences of this, my inner perv came out, though...Be warned... Also, I never knew how good reviews felt...Anywho..I just wanna say, thanks you all. And you rock. This one goes out to you, awesome reviewers.

**Just a Kiss: Chapter 2**

Karkat just sat there, blinking and mumbling unsure words, even as the outside air grew cold, clammy and uncomfortable. He had considered going inside, but John was inside, and he couldn't risk the chance of seeing him again anytime soon. So he just sat there, sorting out his thoughts in the dense, unforgiving atmosphere around him, sad, cold, and alone.

No I Don't Want To Say Goodnight

I Know It's Time To Leave, But You'll Be In My Dreams

Tonight

Meanwhile, John was having trouble sleeping. He thrashed about, trying to forget the light tingling sensation felt in the very depths of his body when their lips touched gently, then escalated into something...different. That's the only word he could find to describe it. He moaned while thinking about the warm wetness of Karkat's tongue on his lower lip, even if it was only for a second. [A/N: That was one of the 'inner perv' parts.] The words "not a homosexual" flashed in and out of his head when he considered the experience to be even remotely 'good'. He clutched his head in an attempt to keep his thoughts together and sat up, giving up on sleep altogether. _"If he really means nothing to me in that way..." _ His thoughts rang out in his skull and spilled out of his mouth for the last part "...Then why can't I stop thinking about it...?" He sighed and decided to settle this, standing from the bed to open his bedroom door. 

Karkat couldn't take it. These memories, sensations, and emotions were eating away at his very core, leaving it raw. He had to do something, anything, to stop the pain. Suicide sounded nice. He stood, wavering on his feet and walked to the door that had been left open, and melancholic-ally pushed it open, just to have John be pushed against him, crashing their lips together for the second time that day. The fire intensified, flaring deep inside of both of them as the kiss started accelerating as well. John's hands curled and tangled in Karkat's hair, and all thoughts of suicide evaporated in Karkat's mind, as did all thoughts of unsureness in John's. Karkat hesitated a bit, but then proceeded to press his tongue to John's lower lip. It got quickly accepted, rendering Karkat as elated as possible for a being that contained so much hatred and apathy. John pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting them, and spoke softly, breath softly hitting the troll's face. "I...I think that I-I might like you..." Karkat would have laughed if it wasn't for the raw, newly formed emotion practically slapping him in the face. "Shut up and come here, you fuckass." And he did.

A/N: Dang, I REALLY have to find a way to make my fanfictions longer. Anyway, hope you liked my short drabble-like thing, 'cause I know I liked writing it. Read and review. It makes me happy. I really like doing this, and I'll try to write other fanfictions as well. In the meantime, bye!

Mo-Mo the Malicious


End file.
